


Наследник Утеса Кастерли

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Headcanon, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: Тирион и Санса вновь соединяются в браке и поселяются в Утесе Кастерли, Джейме Ланнистер навещает их по дороге в Ночной Дозор.





	Наследник Утеса Кастерли

**Author's Note:**

> постканон и авторский хедканон; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; в сюжете заимствование из фильма «Фаринелли-кастрат»; написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF PLIO; бета - wakeupinlondon

Утес Кастерли на закате все так же напоминает усталого льва, расположившегося на отдых. Львиная Пасть все так же огромна. Коридоры замка — многочисленны и мрачны, лестницы круты и извилисты. Все так, как Джейме помнит с детства, кроме одного — в главном зале на месте их отца сидит младший брат со своей прекрасной женой. И Джейме воочию убеждается, что Санса Старк смогла научить Тириона улыбаться.

Вернее, они улыбаются друг другу. Их руки то и дело соприкасаются, переплетая пальцы. Глядя на них, Джейме чувствует, как его сердце тает от умиления.

— Я так рад за тебя, брат, — говорит он искренне, — за вас обоих. Теперь я могу отправляться к Стене со спокойной душой, зная, что род Ланнистеров не прервется. Пусть ваши дети будут так же умны и находчивы, как ты, и так же прекрасны, как леди Санса.

Но эти галантные слова — обычный комплимент — вдруг словно гасят половину свечей в зале. Тирион мрачнеет. Санса опускает глаза, и из ее уст вырывается тихий вздох. 

— Я сказал что-то не то? — Джейме озадачен такой реакцией. — Поверьте, я от всего сердца желаю вам счастья. Вы его заслужили, как никто другой.

Выражение изуродованного лица Тириона он не может прочесть. 

— Сир Джейме, вы очень добры, — Санса изящно наклоняет голову. — Мы с моим лордом-мужем совершенно счастливы… 

Но что-то в ее голосе — какая-то неуловимая дрожь — заставляет его усомниться в полной правдивости этих слов. 

— Что я могу сделать для вас, миледи? Если я могу чем-то помочь, вам стоит лишь сказать…

Тирион переглядывается с женой. 

— Если ты в самом деле хочешь помочь…

Санса густо краснеет.

***

Ночь окутала замок, но в подземных покоях в золотых канделябрах дрожат тонкие свечи. Тени мечутся по стенам и балдахину огромной кровати, создавая иллюзию того, что в спальне людей больше, чем трое.

— Ты уверен в том, что бесплоден? — спрашивает Джейме в десятый, наверное, раз. — Вы с Сансой не так давно вместе. Может быть, вам не стоит оставлять попытки?.. 

На Сансу, сидящую на уголке кровати в кружевной сорочке, он старается не смотреть. Впрочем, на Тириона, развалившегося на покрывале в чем мать родила, смотреть тоже затруднительно. Джейме пытается не отводить взгляда от его разномастных глаз. 

Но отвечает ему Санса. Щеки ее красны, но голос на удивление тверд.

— Мы не пытались. Мой лорд-муж опасается, что наш ребенок может быть слишком похож на него.

Джейме не сразу понимает, что таится за этими вежливыми словами. Сам он, однако, не собирается ходить вокруг да около:

— Ты боишься, что ребенок может родиться карликом? 

Тирион кивает, плотно сжав рот. 

— Но это же бред. В нашем роду раньше не было ничего подобного. То, что ты родился карликом, просто несчастливая случайность… 

— Или проклятие для нашего отца, — кривится Тирион. — Но проклятие это или случайность — ее забудут, и через сто лет мой рост останется в памяти людей не ниже прочих, — если у этой случайности не будет повторений.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы отцом этого ребенка стал я, — у Джейме до сих пор в голове не укладывается просьба брата. — А что по этому поводу думает твоя жена?

Щеки Сансы краснеют еще больше — кажется, еще мгновение, и они вспыхнут ярче свечей.

— Мы говорили об этом много раз, — шепчет она. — Я хочу ребенка, как и мой лорд-муж… 

Она вскидывает на Джейме глаза, но тут же, не выдержав, опускает ресницы.

— Но я не знаю, смогу ли даже ради этого изменить ему…

Тирион резко встает на кровати — так он оказывается даже выше ростом, чем сидящая Санса, — подходит к ней и берет ее лицо в свои ладони.

— Ты не изменишь мне, — говорит он, и Джейме поражается тому, сколько нежности в его голосе и в обезображенном лице. — Я буду с тобой каждый миг этой ночи, и ты будешь со мной, только со мной. 

Он бережно касается ее губ. Санса тянется к нему, обвив руками плечи. Джейме остается стоять рядом с кроватью, наблюдая их поцелуй, все более страстный с каждым мгновением. Ни одному из них, кажется, нет дела до того, что он смотрит. «Я не знаю, смогу ли!» — он мысленно передразнивает Сансу. — Я тоже не знаю, как мне овладеть женщиной, которая меня не любит, не хочет и даже не глядит в мою сторону. Боги, я ведь никогда не был ни с кем, кроме Серсеи!» Брат, наверное, обезумел, раз просит его о таком. Ему надо уйти… но тут Тирион развязывает ленты, удерживавшие сорочку на плечах Сансы, и Джейме прирастает к месту, не в силах оторвать взгляд. 

Прекрасная женщина и изуродованный карлик. В их объятии странная, гротескная красота — так нежное юное деревце льнет к расщепленному молнией пню, так шелковая лента обвивает проржавевший обломок копья. Уложив Сансу на покрывало, Тирион сползает вдоль ее тела, все ниже стаскивая сорочку и покрывая поцелуями каждый открывавшийся дюйм. Джейме, как завороженный, смотрит на маленькую изящную грудь, гибкий бледный живот. Санса вздыхает, обхватив руками голову Тириона и зарывшись пальцами в его жесткую шевелюру. А когда он утыкается лицом в кустик темно-рыжих волос меж ее ног, выгибается и протяжно стонет. И Джейме чувствует, как напрягается его член.

Тирион отрывается от Сансы, мокрой и задыхающейся, смотрит на Джейме, и тот принимается расстегивать одежду непослушными пальцами. Пока он выпутывается из рубашки и штанов, Тирион перемещается вверх по кровати, Санса поворачивает голову, тянется к нему, и они вновь соединяются в поцелуе. Они не сводят глаз друг с друга и почти не обращают внимания на Джейме, вставшего на колени между широко раскинутых стройных ног, и от этого он испытывает странное, сладостно-горькое возбуждение. Глубоко вздохнув, он устремляется вперед, входя в это прекрасное тело, будто ныряет в водяную пещеру под Утесом Кастерли.

***

Когда Джейме уходит на рассвете, брат и его жена еще спят. Их руки переплетены вместе, улыбающиеся даже во сне лица обращены друг к другу. 

А через девять месяцев ворон доставит в Черный замок сообщение, скрепленное печатью с львиным гербом: «В Утесе Кастерли родился наследник».


End file.
